World Beyond the Mirror
by Rouge the Batgirl
Summary: Oneshot. It's not just her imagination. To her, it's her way to another world, to escape the pain of reality. And it might just be not real, but deep in her heart she knows it burns inside of her. *Love you RebelClan! This is for you guys!*


**AN: Another plain 'old oneshot.**

**But this one is extra special. ;D**

**It features the most amazing Clan that I could ever have: **_**REBELCLAN!**_

**Now, thank you to everyone that asked to have a cat in! Here's to everyone:**

**Flame- **_**Flamepool**_

**Ella- **_**Lilyheart**_

**Reddy- **_**Flurryheart**_

**Rivs- **_**Brookwing**_

**Frosty- **_**Fang**_

**Tala- **_**Ambershine**_

**Silver- **_**Silverbreeze**_

**Myth- **_**Myth**_

**Snow- **_**Nighttime**_

**Storm- **_**Stormfire**_

**Bou- **_**Flamespirit**_

**Dawn- **_**Creamlight**_

**Leopardy- **_**Leopardheart**_

**Me (Wolfy)- **_**Hawkpath**_

**On with the story! :D**

_~~~This is what I am. I have periods of enormous self-destructive depression, where I go completely off my trolley and lose all sight of reality and reason. -Siobhan Fahey~~~_

…

She was running.

The rain slicked back her brown pelt, made her slip in mud puddles. She _had _to see it, no matter what. She had nearly shattered again, and she needed guidance.

Flattening her ears, the she-cat skidded into a large clearing. Panting with pure exhaustion, the she-cat whirled around. _Where is it!? _Searching among the crevasses, she spotted something shiny and pulled it out.

A large oval stared back at her, her reflection in the strange substance. Her shape seemed like liquid, flowing through the waves on the shiny reflection.

Forcing a smile, the she-cat dragged the oval to the wall of a stone cave. The she-cat's light brown eyes were glazed with tiredness and fatigue. Settling down next to the oval, she hummed a few words as the storm clouds overheard rumbled more and drifted away.

A pale beam of moonlight gently caressed the she-cat nearly asleep at the base of the oval, who twitched in her slumber. Her reflection briefly showed a brown she-cat with pure black streaks on her pelt with black tipped ears and tail and with bright amber eyes that were hinting on light brown, but changed to a mansion with lots of trees and bushes.

It stood tall against the moon, softly glowing with the moonbeams behind it. A cat padded out of the mansion and looked around.

The she-cat on the other side of the reflection smiled, and plunged headfirst into her reflection. Instead of hitting the glass, her body oozed through like quicksand and appeared on the other side of the glass. Spotting her sleeping self outside the reflection of the other world, the she-cat smirked and stepped onwards to the mansion.

"Hawkpath!" A cry startled the she-cat, and she whirled around. A beautiful golden ginger she-cat loped up the gravel Thunderpath, her sparkling emerald eyes wide with excitement. The dappled black spots on her pelt gleamed with the moonlight.

Hawkpath let out a purr and brushed again the other she-cat, smiling. "Leopardheart! It's been so long since I saw you!" She cried into her best friend's ear, twining tails quickly. Leopardheart thumped Hawkpath on the head and guided her towards the mansion.

"RebelClan's not going to believe that your back!" The golden she-cat jumped for joy. Hawkpath laughed, her light brown eyes lighting up with happiness.

Bursting through the mansion doors, Leopardheart yowled, "Look guys! Hawkpath's back!"

A gray she-cat with white paws and a fluffy white tail stood up in shock, her emerald green eyes gleaming in the shadows. Hawkpath beamed at her. "Lilyheart!" She meowed happily.

Two toms leaped up and ran to her, smiling. One of them was dark brown with black paws, underbelly, and the tips of his ear and tail. His left green eye gleamed with excitement, while his right eye was only scars. The other tom was pure white with a black 'mask' on his face. His paws were also black and his sky blue eyes glimmered with happiness.

"Fang! Flurryheart! It's so great to see you guys again!" Hawkpath laughed, embracing them in a hug. Fang brushed his muzzle by her ear, while Flurryheart tackled her and begun to tickle Hawkpath.

"N-No F-Flurryheart!" She laughed, attempting feebly to fight him. A purr of amusement came from a brown tabby she-cat. Her white paws and tipped ears gleamed as she padded out from the Twoleg's sitting thing. Her ocean blue eyes shone like stars.

Flurryheart laughed, getting off Hawkpath. "It's so fun to see you squirm when I tickle you!" The white tom grinned. Fang also laughed and nudged the brown tabby.

"C'mon Flamepool, aren't you going to say hello?" He teased. Flamepool rolled her lovely blue eyes and padded to Hawkpath.

Hawkpath gasped and hugged Flamepool. "Flame! I haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaimed.

Two other shapes stood by the fireplace. One had her tail flicking, while the other just grinned. Hawkpath peered closer and smiled at them. "I know it's you, Flamespirit." She teased. "And Stormfire too. You guys can't hide from me!"

Looking around, Hawkpath asked, "Where's everyone else?"

Stormfire answered for her. "Myth is somewhere around the mansion with Brookwing and Nighttime. Silverbreeze, Ambershine, and Creamlight are hunting real quick." The silvery she-cat's amber eyes twinkled as she looked out the door.

No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, three shapes came hurtling inside. A tabby she-cat panted as she caught her breath, while the white she-cat smirked at Hawkpath and the cream colored she-cat grinned. "Took you long enough to come back!" Ambershine exclaimed, padding over.

Silverbreeze finally got her breath back and came over to Hawkpath, brushing muzzles with her. "Good to have you back, Hawkpath." She smiled. Creamlight gave her friend a hug and smiled also.

"And now it's down to three left," Flamespirit muttered in Stormfire's ear, shifting her crimson red paws. Flamespirit's golden eyes cast an eerie glow around the room, along with Silverbreeze's stormy gray gaze.

"I'll get them!" Leopardheart volunteered. Turning around to the staircase, the golden she-cat yowled, "Brookwing! Nighttime! Myth! GET DOWN HERE!"

There was a shriek as someone fell down the stairs. Laughter floated from the top, while at the bottom a sandy colored she-cat got up and shook her pelt. Her blue eyes glowed briefly with annoyance. "Again, Leopardheart? Haven't we gotten over this – HAWKPATH?"

Hawkpath grinned as Myth bounded over to her. A yell came from the top again. "Hawkpath! We're on our way down!"

A pure black she-cat with bright green emeralds jumped on the banister and started to slide down slowly. There was a groan from the top. "C'mon Nighttime! You can go faster!"

Nighttime muttered something inaudible and attempted to go faster. There was a sigh, then a, "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

A light brown she-cat – looking suspiciously like Hawkpath's twin – leaped onto the banister and flew down. Nighttime shrieked and tried to go faster again.

"BROOKWING!" Nighttime yelled as the she-cat rammed into her and caused her to shoot down the stairwell. Brookwing cheered as they hit the bottom. Nighttime lay in a heap of fur, growling softly.

Brookwing bounced her way to Hawkpath. "Hi again Hawkpath!" She said happily. The darker brown streaks in Brookwing's fur reminded Hawkpath that she looked just like her. Their eye color and personality were different, though.

Hawkpath laughed and gave her a hug, then padded over to Nighttime and helped her up.

"Thank you," The black she-cat grumbled. Hawkpath's brown tail flicked with amusement. "You are quite welcome, Nighttime." She grinned.

A shriek of laughter erupted from the other side of the room, and the two looked over to see Flamepool on the ground crying of laughter as Flurryheart tickled her. "S-S-STOP IT!" She laughed.

Brookwing pounced on Flurryheart, and it became an all-out tickle fight for most of the cats. Only Flamespirit and Stormfire watched with amusement as Ambershine tackled Myth.

Cackling evilly, Brookwing grabbed Flurryheart and ran off. _**(A/N: Oh good God…Rivs and Reddy combining in a battle?! DEAR STARCLAN SAVE US XD)**_

The tussling cats came to a standstill. Ambershine and Nighttime looked up while Silverbreeze crept behind Flamepool. Creamlight looked slightly worried, her namesake fur starting to fluff up. Fang was staring in confusion at one of the rooms, and Lilyheart padded her way over to the door and pressed her ear against it.

Flamespirit and Stormfire exchanged glances and peered forward, wondering what was happening. A _BOOM _came from beyond the door, and everyone took a step back.

A strange, multicolor rainbow zipped across the sky. Flurryheart cackled as he rode the rainbow, screaming, "IT'S FROM STARCLAN! I'M A PRETTY UNICORN THAT CAN POOP CHOCOLATE!"

Creamlight and Myth looked confused, while Nighttime finally figured it out. "RUNNNN!" She screamed, shoving Flamepool.

Lilyheart yelled something to her warriors and they scrambled away from the incoming Flurryheart. Ambershine, always the great best friend, tripped Silverbreeze and ran away without her.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" The silver she-cat shrieked. Ambershine cackled evilly before ducking from the exploding…poop…

Hawkpath and Stormfire screamed, slamming into Creamlight as they attempted to get away from the crazed white tom. _Now _this _feels like a family! One that feels right for once! _Hawkpath laughed silently in her mind.

Flamepool, who was frozen in pure fear of it, was grabbed by Nighttime while being dragged. "Sorry Flamzy! Wolfy made me do it!" Snow's cat hissed. Ambershine yelled back, "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

Brookwing's evil laughter floated from the rainbow, and the brown she-cat plummeted from the rainbow. She suddenly vanished, which made cats look up.

Fang looked up, shock in his one green eye. "Oh my StarClan! It's Saturday!" He screamed. Hawkpath looked at him, confused. "So?" She asked.

Lilyheart answered for her, her eyes huge. "That's when Brookwing and Flurryheart eat the catnip they have. I totally forgot!"

Flamespirit facepalmed. "You forgot _again_?" She exclaimed, racing over to a carpet. "Great StarClan, this Clan is nuts!"

"But then again, we _are _RebelClan, right?" Myth joked, and cats laughed and grinned. Flurryheart's scream of weirdness echoed over them, and Flamespirit yanked back the rug.

"Flamepool, Hawkpath, Lilyheart! Help!" The red ginger she-cat hissed. The three bounded over and observed it. Flamepool and Lilyheart immediately began tugging at something with their teeth. Hawkpath stared at it.

There, in plain view, were the words: '**Reddy and Rivs Safe House'**.

Shivering with excitement, the brown she-cat tugged at the rope handle. "C'mon!" Silverbreeze shrieked, her eyes huge. "Their coming!"

Creamlight shot a glance behind her and gasped. The rainbow was getting closer, and Brookwing had magically appeared back on the rainbow with Flurryheart.

Getting worried, Fang leaped forward and dug his teeth into the rope. Yanking backwards, the trapdoor swung open and the dark brown tom leaped in paws first.

Ambershine jumped in with Silverbreeze and their shrieks vanished into nothingness. Stormfire nudged Flamespirit, and the two leaped inside.

Flamepool stood calm against the freaking out of RebelClan. She and Lilyheart kept saying to the cats, "Just walk forward and jump in. It's that simple."

Myth panicked and barreled straight into Creamlight, who tripped into the trapdoor. The rest of the cats facepalmed and looked back at the rainbow that Flurryheart was riding along with Brookwing. Nighttime crouched down and leaped into the trapdoor.

Only Flamepool, Lilyheart, Hawkpath, and Leopardheart were left. Dipping her head, Lilyheart jumped in.

Leopardheart literally picked up Hawkpath and hurled her in, Hawkpath's shriek of surprise fading. Flamepool grinned at the dappled golden she-cat and leaped in, Leopardheart following.

They shut the door and listened to Flurryheart's extremely creepy laughter. Shuddering, Flamepool padded onwards. "When do you think Hawkpath is going home?" Leopardheart asked, tilting her golden head.

Flamepool shrugged. "When the sun comes up, she'll have to. I wish Hawkpath could stay in RebelClan…that would be epic. Sadly, it'll never happen."

Leopardheart sighed. "Yeah. It would be epic, though! She could help us while say random stuff on Jim-Jim's Craziness Thread!"

Flamespirit screamed at them, "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

Rolling her eyes, Flamepool nearly bumped into a figure. "Who are you?" She asked, confused. Her brown fur glowing, Brookwing looked up and hissed in a really creepy way.

Flamepool screamed like a baby and ran off, yelling for backup. Leopardheart burst into laughter as Hawkpath took off her mask and giggled. "Yeah, we got her. So, is the night almost done?" Hawkpath asked, her light brown eyes going sad.

Fang appeared from the shadows along with Myth. "It's almost sunrise," Fang sighed, twitching his black tipped tail. Hawkpath dipped her head, sadness showing. "I don't want to go home," She whispered, looking downcast.

Myth nudged her. "C'mon, we're RebelClanners! We're family! Nothing's gonna get past _us_!"

Fang grinned and gave Hawkpath a high-five. Ambershine appeared and gave Hawkpath a noogie. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Hawkpath sighed.

Leopardheart shook her head with a smirk. "Nope! There's no such thing as goodbye, duh!" Hawkpath finally laughed and gave her a hug.

The catnip had finally worn off on Flurryheart and Brookwing, so they were back to normal. Or whatever they were. Hawkpath was outside the mansion, chatting with her new family.

Flurryheart was dancing around the group, Brookwing right behind. Ambershine and Silverbreeze were in some kind of karate battle, with Nighttime and Creamlight placing bets.

Flamepool was chatting with Lilyheart, laughing as she told stories about Flurryheart's insaneness. Stormfire and Flamespirit just sat together, tails flicking occasionally. Fang sat next to Hawkpath and poked her. Leopardheart was on her other side.

Myth was staring at Hawkpath's sleeping body on the other side of the portal, which was waiting for Hawkpath to walk through.

RebelClan grew quiet as the sun rose up. Feeling a familiar tremble through her body, Hawkpath got up and bowed her head.

Leopardheart, Flamepool, and Lilyheart were the first ones to wish her luck with her family. "Everything will be better, just you wait!" Lilyheart replied confidently.

Ambershine, Silverbreeze, Creamlight, and Nighttime fought their way up. "Good luck, Hawkpath!" Silverbreeze smiled. "And if it doesn't work out, the shiny portal is always there!" Ambershine piped in, her eyes glowing with happiness.

Creamlight and Nighttime gave her hugs with huge grins on their faces, then stepped back.

Flurryheart and Brookwing stepped forward. Brookwing brushed her muzzle on top of Hawkpath's forehead, and the brown she-cat smiled. "Don't worry, Hawkpath! You're a RebelClanner, remember? Nothing stands in our way!"

"Except for chocolate and unicorns with rainbows," Flurryheart cut in, his sky blue eyes gleaming. Hawkpath laughed. "Yeah, that too," She grinned.

The final four waited for their turns. Myth and Fang bounded up, Flamespirit and Stormfire behind them. Myth squealed as she bounced up and down. "You have to come back soon!" She whined, her bright blue eyes shimmering. "RebelClan isn't the same without you!"

Fang nodded. "Myth's right. Our home is always welcome, because you're a part of us! We'll see you soon, Hawkpath." The brown she-cat dipped her head and gave them hugs.

Flamespirit smiled down at the younger she-cat. "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." She assured her, her golden eyes shining bright in the early hours of the sunrise. Stormfire pressed her muzzle into Hawkpath's shoulder, her amber eyes glowing.

"Just believe in everything that comes towards you, okay?" Stormfire smiled at Hawkpath, who beamed. "I won't forget, I promise." She swore.

The two stepped back, dipping their heads as Lilyheart and Flamepool came forward. Flamepool held her head high, determination gleaming in the icy blue depths of her eyes. Lilyheart's emerald green eyes shone with compassion and kindness.

The sun rose higher, illumining the mansion with its rays of light. It shone on the portal and it ever so slightly closed. Stepping forward, Hawkpath put a paw in the portal and looked back. _RebelClan. My home, and my family and friends. I will be back someday, I promise…_

Twisting her head around, Hawkpath looked at all the pairs of eyes.

Lilyheart, Nighttime, Fang, and Leopardheart stared at her with gleaming pools of emeralds.

Creamlight, Flurryheart, Brookwing, Myth, and Flamepool smiled at her with bright sapphires.

Stormfire and Ambershine waved, their amber orbs shining.

Flamespirit's golden eyes blended in with the luscious sunshine, setting her crimson and russet fur to flames, while Silverbreeze's deep gray eyes watched Hawkpath to her soul.

Hawkpath knew she was the last RebelClanner. With bright brown eyes, she was different just like Silverbreeze and Flamespirit. Putting half her body through the portal, she put another paw in and finally, Hawkpath was back in her world.

Reality.

Was it a figment of her imagination?

Absolutely not.

She could still see RebelClan, waving as the portal grew smaller. Hawkpath couldn't resist and shouted, "Good luck, RebelClan! I'll always be there, no matter what!"

Flamepool's voice was the last thing she heard before the portal closed for a long while. "Yeah, with you as the Queen NinjaLurker!"

Hawkpath chuckled, before padding to the oval of light. Sadness pricked her eyes, before Hawkpath wiped the tears away with her tail. "I will not cry," She told herself. "I need to stay strong as usual. StarClan, give me the strength to survive without my world beyond my reality for a while, please."

Tail held high with her eyes gleaming in the sun, Hawkpath put the oval back in its hiding spot and padded away, with her spirit flying higher than she could have ever imagined.

Was it her imagination?

Maybe.

But in her heart, nothing was ever fake. RebelClan was pure and amazing, along as real. As long as Hawkpath lived, that Clan would burn bright in her eyes, never giving up hope.

_~~~I find hope in the darkest of days, and focus in the brightest. I do not judge the universe. –Dalai Lama~~~_

…

**AN: Woo! I'm done!**

**Wait, before I get on with my praise, the amazing Flamzy needs to say something xD:**

_HAI. DIS ISH FLAMZY AND I APPROVE THIS MESSAGE! *flies over crap rainbow using Flurryheart as a flying horse*_

**Oh Flamzy. XD**

**MAJOR shoutout to the amazing RebelClan on the forums! You guys are my second home and family. I couldn't have done this without them. **

**Thanks Ella, for creating RebelClan in the first place. 8D**

**Flamzy, Reddy, we were the first mods there. Well, Flame was, then it was me then Red. xD And Flamester, thank you for inviting me so long ago to join RebelClan. My life has changed. :'D**

**To Storm, Snow, Rivs, Myth, and the amazing Dawn, you guys are amazing. I dunno what RebelClan would be like without you. (Dawn, if you're reading this, welcome back to RebelClan :D)**

**To Frosteh and Bou, who joined a while back. Even though they're not on a lot, we do not desert a Clanmate. **

**To the RP players, the best one's we've got, would be Tala and Silver. Best buds, right? :D**

**And finally, the most amazing buddeh ever, to Leopardy: You, my dear, ARE SO AMAZING! :D **

**HIP HIP HORRAY FOR REBELCLAN! **

**We are the RebelClanners!**

**So, thankies for reading! C: ~Wolfy**


End file.
